KING BOO STIKES AGAIN
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: King Boo is back and instead of taking Daisy, he takes another very special girl. Now they must get Daisy's 5 yr old cousin back.
1. Chapter 1

Saphire, her toy, Mr. Bunny, her Grandma Lilly, & King Chris are mine. The rest are Nintendo's

KING BOO STIKES AGAIN

CHAPTER 1: SURPRISE

"I'm so happy I got to spend time with you." Saphire said, sitting in the back in her carseat. "I'm glad you had fun." Chris said, smiling as he drove his car down the road. "I can't wait to tell Daisy & Luigi about you taking me ice skating!" The little girl exclaimed, very giddy. "Do they know you're coming back today?" Chris asked, looking in the rear view mirror. "I guess." Saphire said, holding Mr. Bunny close to her body. "I'm going to call Daisy just to be sure." Saphire's dad said, dialing her cell phone number.

"Hi Uncle Chris!" Daisy shouted into the phone. "Hi Daisy, I was just calling to see if you knew my daughter was coming back today." Chris said, back into the phone. "Don't worry, we didn't forget she was coming back today & I have a big surprise for her too." The flower princess said, smiling. "Ok then, well be there in a few." Chris said, before hanging up the phone. "Is Chris bringing Saphire?" Luigi asked, looking over at the clock. Daisy nodded. "Who's that coming down the road?" Luigi asked, looking out the window. "That must be the surprise for Saphire." Daisy said, opening the double hung doors. "What surprise?" Luigi asked, in concern. The taxi stopped & a gray haired woman climbed out of the back of the car. "GRANDMA!" Daisy shouted, giving the woman a big hug. "Hi honey." The Grandma said, hugging Daisy back. "Luigi you remember my Grandma don't you?" Daisy asked. "I remember you, Daisy invited you over to swim 12 years ago." Daisy's grandma said, smiling. Luigi didn't say anything & just nodded his head. "So, Daisy why did you call me out here?" The Grandma asked, looking over at Daisy. "I want you to meet some one." Daisy said, with a grin on her face. "Who?" The gray haired woman asked, sitting down on the couch. "You'll get to meet her when she gets here." The flower princess said, grining as she sat down next to Luigi. "Ok then, while we wait lets catch up." Daisy's Grandma said, looking at her & Luigi. "The last time I saw you, you were only 5 years old & now look at you! You're becoming a fine young lady you know that?" The gray haired woman asked. Daisy nodded. "So, do you still live at the castle with your father?" The Grandma asked. "No, I live here with my boyfriend Luigi." Daisy said, looking over at Luigi, who was slightly blushing. "Your my son doesn't even care you live here with Luigi?" The Grandma asked, with her eyebrow arched. "Nope." The flower princess said, shaking her head. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Luigi said, getting up off the couch. Luigi walked out into the foyer & opened the door. "Hi Luigi!" Saphire shouted, squeezing Luigi around the waist. "Be good for Luigi & Daisy sweet heart!" Chris yelled from the car window. "BYE DADDY!" Saphire screamed, waving goodbye as the car left. "Can I have a piggy back ride?" The 5 year old princess asked, looking up at his face. "Sure you can!" Luigi exclaimed, with a smile on his face. "HI DAISY!" Saphire shouted, obnoxiously. Luigi stopped in the doorway & the little girl slid off his back. Saphire ran over to her cousin with Mr. Bunny under her arm. "I would like you to meet our Grandma Lilly." Daisy said, smiling. "I didn't know I had another grandchild. So how is your father & mother?" Grandma Lilly asked. Luigi saw the saw look in her eyes & he knew what was coming. "What's the matter sweet heart?" Their Grandma asked, arching her eyebrow in concern. Saphire started to cry & Daisy pulled her little cousin close to her chest. "Is it something I said?" Grandma Lilly asked, staring at Saphire. Luigi reach over & took the photo out of her pocket. Grandma Lilly took the picture from Luigi's hand & turned it over. _"Queen Misty, 1985-2010. I'll never forget you mommy, I promise. -Saphire"_ Their Grandma read aloud, handing the picture back to Luigi. "What happened to her?" Grandma Lilly asked, looking back over at Saphire. "Do you know Melissa?" Luigi asked. "Yes, that's my son's new wife." Grandma Lilly said. "Not anymore, not ever since she tried to murder Saphire. That's why she has that scar on her right arm. See this is what happened: Saphire confronted Melissa for the murder of her mother. Melissa got mad threw some knifes, which almost hit Dais twice. Of course, Melissa stabbed Saphire in the arm." Luigi said, trying to explained Misty's death. "That's terrible!" Grandma Lilly exclaimed, very angry. "Ohhhh, my poor baby!" Their Grandma exclaimed, taking Saphire off Daisy's lap to embrace her in a massive hug. "Everything's going to be alright." Grandma Lilly said, rocking Saphire back & forth. A few minutes later Saphire stopped crying. "Luigi can you make us some of your delicious pasta?" Daisy asked, smiling. Luigi nodded & ran off to the kitchen. "Lets go Saphire, I'm giving you a bath before supper." Grandma Lilly said, walking the little girl up to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: PASTA & NIGHTMARES

Downstairs in the dining room Saphire was telling everyone what her dad took her to do. "That must have been a real blast!" Daisy exclaimed, stuffing her mouth full of pasta. "Daisy, don't talk with your mouth full!" Their Grandma fussed. "Her tom-boyishness has never bothered me." Luigi said, smiling. Daisy wiped her mouth off & looked over at Luigi. "Luigi & I will clean up the plates." Grandma Lilly said, getting up from the table. Daisy stood up & took Saphire by the hand. In the kitchen, Luigi & their Grandma were washing dishes. "So does my son Sarasa like you?" Grandma Lilly asked, drying the plates off. "Not at first, but now he's fine with Daisy & me being together." Luigi said, putting the plates up in the cabnits. "So how did you meet Saphire?" Their Grandma asked. "It was at Daisy's slumber party. It was very late at night when we get this phone call & on the other end was Saphire crying. We had to rescue the girls. The ones I was mostly concerned about was Daisy & Saphire, cause Mr. L had them both." Luigi said. "Hmmm. Lets get ready for bed. Night." Grandma Lilly said, walking up the stairs to the guest room.

Upstairs in Saphire's room, Daisy was tucking her into bed. "I love you Daisy." Saphire said, yawning as she hugged Mr. Bunny. "I love you too Saphire." Daisy said, giving her a good night kiss. As Daisy closed the bedroom door, Saphire began drifting off into a deep sleep.

NIGHTMARE:

"Whose there?" Saphire asked, hugging Mr. Bunny close to her chest. Out of no where, a large boo with a crown poofs in front of Saphire. "Who are you?" The 5 year old asked, shaking with fear. "Now I have something that means alot to Luigi, I can get revenge on him!" The large boo cackled evilly. "I'm kidnapping you then Luigi has to try to save you & he has to battle all the portrait ghost I released again!" The large boo cackled once again. The large boo with the crown snatches Saphire up off the ground.

Luigi, Daisy, & Grandma Lilly rushed into the room. "SAPHIRE WAKE UP!" Luigi shouted, shaking the screaming 5 year old's sholder. Saphire woke up with tears running down her cheeks. "Calm down everything is gonna be ok." Luigi said, trying to comfort Saphire. Everyone stood in front of the sobbing 5 year old. "Luigi don't leave me!" Saphire screamed out in tears as she sqeezed his arm. "What's the matter?" Daisy asked, arching her eyebrow in concern. "GHOST!" Saphire cried, hugging Luigi even tighter than before. "Ghost?" Grandma Lilly asked, arching her eyebrow. Luigi's eyes widen with fear. "Saphire it was just a nightmare." Daisy said, with her hands on her hips. "Dais, I don't think this was just a nightmare." Luigi said, holding Saphire in his arms. "What do you mean?" Daisy asked. "What did the ghost look like?" Luigi asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I saw pictures of them before, I think my dad called them boos. But this one had a crown on his head. He said he's kidnapping me & you have to battle all the portrait ghost he released again!" Saphire cried out. "Luigi what's wrong?" Grandma Lilly asked, looking at the fear in his eyes. All of a sudden the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Luigi shouted, getting up off the bed. "TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Saphire screamed, wrapping her arms around Luigi's waist. The plumber in green lifted the 5 year old princess off the bed & carried her down stairs. "I do remember Luigi telling me about his adventure here in the mansion & how he saved Mario from King Boo." Daisy said.

Luigi carried Saphire into the foyer & answered the door. "Professor E. Gadd what are you doing here?" Luigi asked, holding Saphire. "Well I have bad news." Professor E. Gadd said. "What's the problem?" Luigi asked, skeptically. "Take a look at the Game Boy Horror." The Professor said, showing them the screen. "Apparently King Boo escaped & released most of the portrait ghost." Professor E. Gadd said, handing him the Poltergust 3000 & the Game Boy Horror. "Which ghost didn't King Boo release?" The plumber in green asked, holding Saphire closer to him. "King Boo?" Saphire questioned, looking up at Luigi. "He didn't release Melody Pianissima, Shivers, Biff Atlas, Madame Clairvoya, & Sue Pea." Professor E. Gadd said. "Do you think we could get help from the ones that he didn't release?" Luigi asked. Saphire continued to hug Luigi around the waist. "Yes we can use my newest invention, The Humanficationizer. It turns ghost back into humans." Professor E. Gadd explained. "Professor E. Gadd, will you take Saphire back to your shack, while I go make sure Daisy & their Grandma is ok." Luigi said, running back upstairs. Professor E. Gadd grabbed Saphire's hand & they ran back to his shack.

"I have to get you guys out of here!" Luigi shouted, out of breath. "Why?" Grandma Lilly asked, in concern. "King Boo is back & he has set most of the portrait ghost free!" The plumber in green exclaimed, grabbing Daisy & her Grandma by the hands.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: BRINGING MELODY BACK

Inside Professor E. Gadd's shack, Saphire stood there shaking like a chihuahua. "Professor E. Gadd, what's going on?" The 5 year old asked, hugging Mr. Bunny close to her chest. "King Boo has freed some of the portrait ghost..." The Professor was cut off before he could finish explaining. "Are we gonna pick a ghost to help us out?" Saphire asked. "Choose wisely, cause I don't know if it'll have enough power." Professor E. Gadd said. "I choose her, cause she looks helpful!" The 5 year old exclaimed, lifting the portrait over to the Professor. "You're wanting to use Melody Pianissima?" Professor E. Gadd asked, taking the portrait from Saphire. The 5 year old nodded & watched him put the portrait into the Humanficationizer. A few moments later a blonde haired girl laid on the floor infront of them. "Where am I?" Melody asked, sitting up. "The Professor's shack." Saphire said, staring at the girl as she got up off the floor. "Who are you?" Melody asked, looking the little girl up & down. "I'm Princess Saphire!" The little girl exclaimed. "What happened to my blueness?" Melody asked, in surprise. "We brought you back to life." Professor E. Gadd said. "Why?" The blonde haired girl questioned. Before anyone could answer her question, Luigi darted through the door with Daisy & Grandma Lilly right behind him. "IT'S YOU!" Melody screamed, running behind Saphire. "Melody, calm down he's not gonna hurt you!" The 5 year old exclaimed. "Melody, we need your help to stop King Boo!" Luigi shouted, out of breath. "I help you out, because I hate King Boo for what he done to me!" Melody shouted out in anger. "Grandma Lilly you stay here with Professor E. Gadd, while the four of us go back inside the mansion." Daisy instructed.

So Luigi, Daisy, Saphire, & Melody walked outside up to the mansion. "Luigi I'm scared." Saphire whined, squeezing Mr. Bunny as tight as she could. "I know, but I can't carry you." Luigi said, walking up the stairs with them behind. "Here, take my flashlight." Daisy said, handing Saphire the orange flashlight. Luigi opened the door & they followed him inside. "Make sure you guys stick close to each other, ok." Luigi said, shining the light on the doors. "My favorite room is down this hallway!" Melody shrieked as she held Saphire's hand. Luigi opened the dinning room door & they followed him inside the room. "There's a ghost in this room some where." Luigi said, scanning the room with the Game Boy Horror. "Do you see anything?" Daisy asked, shaking with fear. "No, not yet." The green plumber said, still scanning the room. Saphire started squeezing Melody's hand & whimpering. "What's wrong?" Melody asked, looking down at the little girl. Saphire couldn't move or speak, then she felt something wrap around her body. Next thing Melody knew Saphire was gone. "SAPHIRE!" The blonde haired girl screamed. "Where's my cousin!" Daisy shrieked.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: TRAPPED BEHIND GLASS

"LOOKING FOR HER!" King Boo cackled evilly as he held Saphire by the shirt. Everyone turned around, gasping as the saw King Boo with the 5 year old. "Put her down!" Melody hollered, angerly. "Gimme back my cousin!" Daisy shouted, balling her fist up. "Say goodbye to your little princess!" King Boo cackled evilly. Then he poofed away with Saphire. "LUIGI! We have to get her back!" Daisy cried. "I know where that jerk has her." Melody said, picking up a picture Saphire dropped. "You do? WHERE!" Daisy shrieked, gripping Melody by the arms. "The Secret Altar." The blonde haired girl replied.

In the SECRET ALTAR

"LEMME GO!" Saphire cried as King Boo stuck her behind a glass window. "When Luigi gets here I can finish you all off once in for all!" King Boo cackled evilly. Saphire screamed as loud as she could. "Give up girl, no matter how loud you scream, nobody can hear you!" The evil boo laughed. Saphire started beating on the glass, but nothing was happening. "Luigi, Daisy, Melody get me outta here!" The 5 year old princess sobbed, sliding down against the wall.

Back inside the mansion Daisy was freaking out. "Do you think we could go see if Professor E. Gadd can make a key to fit every room?" Melody asked, looking over at Luigi. "That's a good idea, now lets go see if he can!" Luigi exclaimed, taking both girls by the hand & running out of the room with them in tow. Moments later Luigi ran inside the professor's shack. "Where's my other grandchild?" Grandma Lilly asked, nervously. "That's why we're here, we need a key that fits to every door in the house!" Melody exclaimed, out of breath. "I'll try to make you one." Professor E. Gadd said, walking over to the table. "SOME ONE PLEASE TELL ME WHERE MY OTHER GRANDDAUGHTER IS!" Grandma Lilly bellowed, angerly. "King Boo kidnapped her & took her to the Secret Altar, that's why we need a special key!" Daisy explained, in a panicky voice. "Um... I did pick a picture up off the floor with her & some other woman in it." Melody said, handing th picture over to their Grandma. "If something happens to her I'll never forgive anyone!" Their Grandma shouted, angerly pointing her finger at them all. "Don't worry, She's been in way worse situations than this." Luigi said, calmly. "You better get her back & I mean it!" Their Grandma shouted, sitting down on a chair. "Here you go, I hope it works." The professor said, handing him the key. "I hope it works too." Luigi said, taking the key from his hand.

Down in the Secret Altar Saphire continued to sob. "Why haven't they saved me yet? Why are they taking so long? What's King Boo gonna do to me when they arrive? How come bad things always happen to me?" Saphire wondered as she sat there sniffling & sobbing. All those questions ran through her mind. Saphire sat against the glass wall looking down at Mr. Bunny.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: SAVING PRINCESS SAPHIRE

Inside the mansion Luigi, Daisy, & Melody made their way down to the basement of the mansion. "Luigi are you sure we're going the right way?" Daisy asked nervously. "Yes I'm sure, I had to go this way when I had to save Mario." Luigi reminded her as he opened the door. "I hope that little girl is ok." Melody thought to herself as they walked to the entrance of the Secret Altar door. Luigi stuck the key into the key hole & he opened the door. As they walked into the room they saw Saphire sitting against the glass with her head down on her knees sobbing. "SAPHIRE!" Daisy screamed with joy, running over to her little cousin. Saphire turned around placing her hands on the glass. "Daisy, Melody, LUIGI!" Saphire yelled with a grin on her face. "Well well well look who finially decided to show up!" King Boo cackled evilly. "LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!" Melody shouted, angerly. "YOU HEARD HER YOU BETTER LEMME GO RIGHT NOW!" Saphire shouted, pressing her hands against the glass. "What are you gonna do about it Melody?" King Boo laughed as he floated over to the blonde haired girl. Before Melody knew it, King Boo lifted her up off the ground. "Put her down!" Luigi yelled, holding the Poltergust 3000 up towards the evil boo. "What are you waiting for? Suck him up!" Daisy panicked. With that Luigi flipped the switch & King Boo started coming towards the Poltergust 3000. "ARG!" King Boo shrieked, dropping Melody on her face. Daisy rushes over to help Melody up off the floor. "YOU"LL PAY FOR THIS LUIGI!" King Boo bellowed as he was sucked inside the Poltergust 3000. "Saphire stand back!" Luigi warned, picking up a chair & smashing it through the glass. The green plumber sat the chair back down & Saphire jumped into his arms. "Thank you Luigi, you're my hero!" Saphire exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know." Luigi said, smiling down at the 5 year old princess. Saphire giggle & gave him a thank you kiss on the cheek, causing him to slightly blush. "Um... what are we gonna do about the portrait ghost?" Melody asked. "They can stay, it's not like their gonna hurt anything & you can stay too if you wanna." Luigi said, holding Saphire. "Thank you." Melody smiled.

"Do you think they got Saphire back Professor E. Gadd?" Grandma Lilly asked, looking down at him. "Yes, you can count on Luigi for anything." The professor said. Minutes later Luigi, Daisy, & Melody came back with Saphire. "OH MY SWEET LITTLE GRANDDAUGHTER IS OK!" Grandma Lilly shrieked with relief as she hugged the 5 year old. "What about me?" Daisy exclaimed, angerly. "Oh, you're my other baby girl too!" Their Grandma exclaimed, pulling Daisy into a big

hug along with Saphire. "Thank you again Luiig." Melody said, giving him a friendly hug. "You're welcome Mel." Luigi said with a grin.

THE END at least for now anyway =D


End file.
